


you have my heart (so don't hurt me)

by Midna_Ronoa



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 90's AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Pining, SOMEONE REALIZES SHE LIKES GIRLS, Slow Burn-ish, also self discovery, good ol' M/F friendship, there's so much longing, yes it's Jester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midna_Ronoa/pseuds/Midna_Ronoa
Summary: "She meets Beauregard the first day at her History of the Modern Arts class."On how Jester arrives to The City and meets some of her closest friends—oh! And also Beauregard.
Relationships: Fjord & Jester Lavorre, Jester Lavorre & Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	you have my heart (so don't hurt me)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic as a gift for my friend and wonderful beta Nerel over two summer weeks before giving it to her in a custom made zine. It is a bit rushy and not as in-character as I would have liked to because hey, I had just watched chapter 23 of the campaign when I did. But I did what I could, and even if not 100% happy with the result, both style wise and characterization wise, I really wanted to share it over here.  
This fic is set in the same universe as a BIG ASS Widofjord fic I'm currently working on; a modern!AU but set in the 90's, so if I ever finish that I'll probably make it part of a series.  
Not betaed, so all possible typos and wonky stuff? My fault.  
Title from the song Dreams by The Cranberries.

** I.**

She meets Fjord in the bus,_ Port_ _Damali-Nicodranas-Trostenwald-Zadash_ flashes in green led letters across the screen on the front. The driver is a gnome that helps her haul her two suitcases into the belly of the vehicle but who doesn’t even smile when Jester offers him one of her Traveler leaflets.

A half-orc is sitting on the third row, in the window seat, and moves as soon as Jester shows him her ticket; she always takes the window, otherwise the trips tend to become boring as soon as they start.

“Are you going to Zadash?” she asks once the engine roars back into life, notices that he perks up at the question, his ears moving slightly up; he hadn’t even spoken when she had asked for her seat back—just smiled.

“Yeah, first time goin’ there actually” he’s wearing a frayed _Scanlan and the Shorthalts_ pink t-shirt, his jeans and sneakers also seem to have seen better days. He is really handsome though, and even if she cannot place his accent Jester finds him charming and probably one of the most interesting people she has met in her outing—even if it has lasted less than a couple of hours.

“Going to see your girlfriend?” she asks, making the ‘r’s trill. It makes the man smile once more, a slight blush to his face, turns his cheek into a brownish shade of green.

“Naw I’m gonna go study there, get a job, maybe get enough money to pay a degree at Solstryce in a couple of years—”

“I’m also going to Solstryce!” she beams after hearing that, not letting him finish afterwards, bouncing slightly on her seat, which makes the dwarven woman who’s been sleeping on the second row startle. “I’m majoring in arts! What do you want to study? I bet you do sports, you have a swimmer’s back, you know. All broad and wiry and strong!”

They keep on talking after that, Fjord does indeed swim, but hasn’t in months, tells her that he’ll probably try to major in something related to history or literature, seems a bit lost talking about it, but also deeply interested in a variety of topics that go from social sciences to harder stuff like marine biology. He was also a sailor in a research vessel, which Jester finds very romantic and doesn’t fail to communicate before she starts telling him about Nicodranas and her mom.

The coach trip is twelve hours long; they stop every three hours in gas stations and roadside attractions. Jester lends Fjord her glittery pink Walkman, which she fishes out of her green velvety backpack, seeing that after they stop talking he just glances forlornly through the window or keeps his eyes trained on other passengers, as if studying them. If he doesn’t like her tapes, he doesn’t complain, simply fiddles with the buttons from time to time—Jester’s not sure if it’s to rewind or to skip songs. She fills almost four pages of her sketchbook with birds and other animals they see while crossing the coastal roads, which slowly dissolve into wheat and soy fields, mountains and forests engulfing the horizon as the sun sets behind them.

She sees the lights two hours after having left Alfield, the orange glow in the sky making all the stars disappear, only the moons remaining visible over the cityscape that starts unveiling as soon as they go through a tunnel that Jester thinks lasts forever—she still holds her breath through the entirety of it. She wakes Fjord up in a hurry as soon as they cross the ancient looking remains of the city walls, boutiques and shops closing upon their wake due to the late hours. It takes them almost another hour through the city to get to the bus station, which is packed and full of arrivals and departures.

She hops off the vehicle still in awe, craning her neck up to stare at the silver plated buildings full of lights and people that go on for what seems like miles upwards until her neck hurts.

“For how you talked about the city, I thought that you had already been here” Jester hears Fjord’s drawl behind her, cricks her neck and back a bit more to look at him upside down.

“Technically…I was when I was really really small, but I don’t remember much, just the spires and—maybe a park?” she mumbles, changing positions so she can turn around to look at Fjord. He’s helped the driver haul Jester’s suitcases down and is only carrying a black sport’s bag that seems pretty empty. “Do you have somewhere to stay?” she asks twinning her slightly chubby fingers in front of her, a bit embarrassed for not having asked before.

Fjord smiles, turning his head a bit towards the western side of the station, the one that leads to the tube and local buses “I’ve got a room at a place in the East Outersteads, The Leaky Tub?” he reads the slightly smudged handwriting on the palm of his hand before he tries to fish for a small paper stub out of one of his jean’s pockets “The Leaky Tap, heard that’s a nice enough place to stay if you ain’t got the funds.”

Jester scrunches her nose slightly, she’s never heard about that establishment before, but remembers her mom and some clients mentioning the Outersteads from time to time and it didn’t seem like a nice place, so without much ado she snatches the paper out of Fjord’s hands and leaning in a bench she scribbles the address of her apartment and how to get there with a sharp purple crayon; filling the little space there’s left with a smiley face before she returns it to a still a bit surprised Fjord.

“You see, my mom had some apartments in a building here—well not here but close to the southern side of the city and she lets me stay in one for free, but you know, it’s a very very big apartment, so she said that if I wanted to share with friends it would be fine, and as you are really nice you could take one of the spare rooms until you have more money” she explains as matter of factly as one can explain something in a rush.

“But—we just met…I mean I don’ wanna be inappropriate or disrespectful or anythin’ but—” Jester thinks that it’s funny how Fjord accent thickens when he’s nervous; he truly is a fairy tale like prince.

“Don’t be silly! It’s a very big place!” she emphasizes, making a motion to widen her arms above her head.

“I’m really really grateful Jester but, I really don’t wanna impose. Plus you just met me, you can’t trust men who you just met and give ’em the key to your place” he chastises, trying to give her back the stub of paper full of purple scribbles.

She pushes Fjord’s hand back though, as she scrunches her face a bit more so that he can see that she’s angry, even if she truly is not.

“Ok, you go to your fancy place—but, and big _but _here” she stops to giggle due to the double entendre before she continues “If something happens or you run out of money, you come, no need to call beforehand” she offers with a firm nod, satisfied to see that Fjord seems reluctant to give her the paper back.

They part ways and it takes Jester almost another hour to get to her new home by bus. The first thing that she notices upon arrival is that it smells bad, like if twenty grannies had been living and doing their cooking inside for a lifetime. The flat is the same as she remembers from the last time here, even if she now doesn’t recognize any of the neighbor’s names showing in the mailboxes.

She drops her two suitcases in the biggest bedroom, the one with the walls painted a soft pastel lilac, the bed a huge queen sized thing that even unmade ends up being incredibly comfortable. She sleeps like on top of the mattress and wakes up at nine o’clock ready to get the house pretty and _explore_.

The flat has been recently cleaned as she soon finds out, not a single speck of dust or cobweb visible in any surface. She leaves most of her clothes in her room, takes some other stuff into the living room—art supplies mostly, and proceeds to go grocery shopping. When she’s back from her little adventure: she’s found out that the supermarket is a mere ten minutes away, that the bus stop she needs to take to go to college lays just across the street, along with a small park where people seem to walk their dogs, which she finds ideal, never passing on a chance to pet some good boys and girls.

She also finds stuff out about her neighbors on her ups and down by chatting with the old lady that’s trying, and failing, to feed the pigeons in the park without a local traffic police officer noticing. The first floor seems to be taken over by a bunch of squatters who Jester will be visiting, as soon as they stop smelling like they haven’t showered in a month. On the second floor, the lady claims that a girl around Jester age lives ‘All dressed in green, with raven hair full of pretty ribbons’, she also identifies the blonde police officer who keeps looking at them as one of her neighbors.

“Young Bryce, never has been good at keeping an eye closed even to some minor mischief.”

The third floor seems to be completely empty after some kind of unsolved gas leak coming from the fourth, which Jester shares with an alleged university professor.

“You see, missus Brenatto is not a bad lady but she’s kind of—prone to some stuff usual to her kind” she mutters, pointing at a pair of the dirty birds that are fighting over a piece of bread “The same as the flying rats, but without knifes” she mutters, after which Jester decides to take her leave, because she suspects that the lady was being very distasteful towards a potentially nice person.

She doesn’t mind not finding out about her top neighbours, she’s sure she will when the time comes.

A drenched Fjord appears at her doorstep almost a week later, his black sports bag haphazardly closed over a hoodie that peeks trapped in between the teeth of the zipper.

“Hi” he drawls, his teeth chattering as thunder breaks outside, making him flinch.

“Oh Fjord, you look like a wet rat” she says, letting him in, running to the bathroom and back to dump two towels on top of him while almost forcibly sitting him in the sofa. “But like—a really handsome wet rat” she adds a beat later, closing the door and heating some milk up so that she can prepare some fast hot cocoa.

She finds out that they had kicked Fjord out almost two days after his arrival, the price being higher than he had gathered from the five year old magazine add he had used as reference. Fjord had afterwards started sleeping in the back storage of the thrift store where he had started working at, located a mere twenty minute bus ride away.

“I feel really sorry for havin’ to ask this but you’d do me a great favor if you’d let me stay for a week without having to pay and—”

“Oh you can stay as long as you want, I’ll tell my mom that I’m having a friend over for a couple of months, she’ll understand” she beams, the sole possibility of having his first friend in Zadash stay is just magical for her.

Fjord thanks her kindly, and even if it takes him _a while_ to adapt and not act like a six feet awkward duck every time he sees Jester in her underwear, they manage to live together and get into a comfortable rhythm before she has to start her classes. Jester is by no means innocent, and she considers herself really smart, but after discovering that Fjord also knows how to cook and offers himself to do most of the cleaning she really really wishes for all the stories she has read to come true and for him to be her one true love in the city.

** II.**

She meets Beauregard the first day at her History of the Modern Arts class.

Jester had been one of the first to arrive at class that day, sitting on the back, two empty seats on each of her sides even after trying to convince a pretty half elf lady who had gotten into class with her to seat closer, to no avail, as she seemed to already have friends—unlike her. The professor, an almost ancient looking halfling, hasn’t started his lecture, but he’s slowly reading the syllabus point by point while it gets distributed around the class, the pile of stapled sheets of paper diminishing as it passes from one row to the next.

The blue lump that creeps until it reaches the chair next to Jester’s is almost undetectable, until the chair screeches as a beast awakened from its thousand year slumber in the bottom of a sealed cave, and raises the whole classes attention to the girl now standing next to Jester, who is muttering an apology under her breath before she sits down.

The thing is, Jester doesn’t remember having such a powerful first impression when meeting someone since she had met Fjord, and ok, yeah, that had been a couple of weeks ago but this girl looks—incredibly pretty. She has dark skin, her hair all pulled up into a bun in spite of it being shaved on the sides, baggy clothes in different shades of blue and a dark indigo hoodie. It reminds her of the prince-like beauty of the girl on that animated series about a revolution in an unstable country she watched some years ago—a bit more unkempt, and yeah maybe some roses and longer hair would do the trick, but Jester finds herself staring, which the other girl notices.

“Did I not clean my face this morning?” she asks, glancing at the syllabus without paying much attention, her tone a bit higher than it should be for a secretive mutter.

“Oh no, no, I just think that you look really cool” Jester answers smiling, she has already filled half of the page with tiny blue and purple hamster sized unicorns, and has now absent mindedly started drawing some flowers and roses close to where the metal staple bites down onto the other two sheets of paper. “Like, I wouldn’t dare to get in here late on the first day of class and without even bringing anything to write stuff down, so I really think you rock.”

Jester’s honesty seems to unsettle her companion a bit before she nods self-assuredly, an awkward grin, that Jester supposes has to look confident, forming on her lips.

“Yeah, you know, it’s a premium strategy to find people whom with to talk on you first day. I’m Beau by the way” she says, taking one of Jester’s many pencils to scribble a note on her papers regarding the time and days of tutoring hours, even if she keeps her aquamarine eyes on Jester the whole time.

“Jester!” she cheers, also a bit louder than it looks to be customary, as the human boy sitting in in front of them turns around putting a finger over his lips. “Jester” she repeats, extending her hands, and as soon as the guy turns around she sticks her tongue out making Beau snort. “Your name…is it short for anything?” she asks, opening up her pencil case a bit when she notices Beau trying to look at everything inside, wide eyed.

“Yeah, Beauregard, shitty name from shitty parents” she murmurs, turning the page at the same time as the rest of the class, even if she seems to not to have listened to anything that’s been said for the past ten minutes. “I’m also a bit shitty” she elaborates, shrugging.

“You seem nice” Jester answers simply, crossing out some of the stuff in the compulsory materials list that’s been typewritten on the last section of the whole syllabus. “Are you an art major?” she asks, upon seeing Beau starting to doodle tiny symmetrical patterns with a cobalt blue crayon in between row and row of text.

“Art? Nah, never been good at it. Mostly majoring in history with its and bits of other stuff here and there” she mumbles, her tongue stuck in between her teeth “You?”

“Art, came all the way from Nicodranas some days ago” Jester answers “I’m really good at drawing you know, my mom has always told me so.”

Beau takes a look over her arm to check all the little doodles and annotations Jester’s made all over the page to nod in approval.

“You’re gonna be great someday” she agrees.

They don’t talk much after that, as the professor starts dictating a list of the units they are going to be going through this semester, it has not been included in the syllabus he’s passed around, which Jester finds quite frankly—stupid; Beau agrees.

They leave together, comparing timetables and laughing at the paper with a dick drawn on it that Jester has somehow manages to plaster into the trolley that the professor is carrying behind himself. After comparing timetables they discover that they have most of their classes this semester in common—at least three of them—which Jester finds super cool and does not fail to communicate. They afterwards talk about where they are staying and where they come from. Beau is living at an all-girl dorm, that seems pretty restrictive on what she does on her free time, so she’s looking for a flat to share for the following four years while she’s studying at Solstryce, which gives Jester a great idea.

“You know, you could come live with us!” she beams, popping gummy bears into her mouth as they walk down the corridors, small slivers of orange light passing through the windows, indicating that the day is almost over. Beau regards her with squinty eyes and a little frown that turns into a wry smile.

“Jester, I don’t want to seem rude but we just met, and even if you seem super nice and not shady, I’m sure that your flatmates won’t appreciate that you suddenly invite me over and—”

“Oh, Fjord won’t mind! I also invited him to stay the same day I met him, and I think that you two will probably get along seeing that you both look super tough and—”

“Wait, wait, wait! Fjord as with a ‘j’ that you don´t pronounce in there and really tall but not beefy and with this ‘howdy pardner’ way of speaking?” Beau does a really poor imitation of Fjord’s accent accompanied by the movement of tipping an imaginary Stetson, which all in all makes Jester giggle.

“Yes! That Fjord!”

“He goes to the gym with me at the community center that’s close to King’s Hall, well, he mostly uses the pool but I met him the first day he tried to lift without bending properly and almost hurt himself” she snorts, her fingers fiddling with the straps of her backpack.

“Sounds very Fjord-like, he always wakes me up because of how clumsy he is while showering! He also walks around the flat as if he was a really clumsy duckling” Jester adds conspirationally.

“He once got into the ladies room because he got too caught up staring at a cute guys ass” she answers.

They dissolve into a fit of bad butt puns and giggles after that, but Beau agrees to check the flat out once Jester’s talked to Fjord and her mom, both which she does as soon as she gets home. Well, she first calls Marion to afterwards spend a maybe too long amount of time customizing her planner and schedule so that she can catch Fjord coming back home from his third job—the one at the Pizza place, maybe?— and talk to him.

He wholeheartedly agrees to let Beau use the third room in the apartment which until that day had been Jester’s study; even if she had only stored her art supplies there and done no actual painting in there.

Beau moves in, carrying a heavy sports bag and a small battered suitcase with her, full of used clothes and a ton of frayed paperback novels she carefully stores in the single bookshelf the room has. She also brings with her something that Jester hadn’t noticed the house was missing; a decent stereo; and company. Because Fjord is a great man and friend, but they only see each other on Mondays and weekends, so actually having someone who is in the house with her and who with she can have pajama parties almost every night is welcome, and very sweet.

** III.**

They meet Caleb and Nott a week after Beau settles in.

Jester had already seen both of them around Uni, Caleb being the hot literature TA some girls at her Introduction to the Art of Exandria I gushed about almost daily, and Nott the weird teacher who always had to jump to press the button she wanted on the coffee machine when Jester saw her on Wednesdays after her Anatomy class. She hadn’t expected to find both of them together living across the landing.

Nott is a bit weird, but she is also very cute and incredibly resourceful and funny, both of which Jester finds neat to have on a friend; she also kinda acts as Caleb’s mom, which at first Jester finds weird, seeing that Caleb is smart and over Fjord’s age, but it doesn’t take long for her to see _the signs_. He’s very quiet, apologizing almost as if his presence was a burden and his existence unnecessary; which Nott chastises him for every single time she catches him in the act. Jester recognizes the way he looks forlornly out of the window of the Laundromat while they wait together, the same look he gets while petting Frumpkin when he thinks no one is looking at him, and Jester remembers…

Jester remembers a girl who stayed at their home for a while, a relative of her mom who didn’t speak much, and spent almost all the days she was with them in bed or holed up in her room. Marion was very careful and gentle when speaking to her, made her get out to have a bath and eat every day, even if she refused, even if Jester could see the black circles under her eyes and pink scratch marks on her wrists when she laid eyes on her.

The bandages in Caleb’s arms are also a thing that calls her attention, but she lets them go, as they don’t seem fresh, doesn’t seem like he changes them frequently—so they probably are there for a whole other thing. She still makes an extra effort when she’s close to him to be gentle, to make him laugh; and is glad to see that Fjord seems to do the same thing, even if she sees something that she’s not totally able to pinpoint in the way that Fjord looks at Caleb…and she’s not all too sure if she wants to know.

They also meet Mollymauk and Yasha, who live in the flat above theirs, which is some kind of reconverted attic that used to belong to the janitor of the building according to her mom and that got reformed a put up for rent five years ago or so after his death. Mollymauk works at the shop with the shiny neons across the street ‘Mr Mollymauk’s Emporium of Wonders and Curiosities’, which she can see clearly from the bathroom window, and Nott’s apartment’s living room. Yasha is a bit enigmatic, but she has an enormous garden in the roof, made out of potted plants and trees that probably shouldn’t go there, and that for Jester is enough to have her among her friends. She works as a bouncer in a club—Molly informs them over dinner, which they set up in the rooftop over a picnic blanket; Jester sitting close to both Beau and Nott—also does some other gigs around town, but seems to be a bit reserved about on what they consist of.

That’s fine by Jester, everybody has their secrets, she’s not naïve enough not to notice how Fjord stumbles out of his bed every night to throw up or how Beau’s eyes get lost and kinda unfocused every time they pass through that huge sign near the supermarket that advertises wine.

She´s also not innocent enough not to notice how they grow close, how they hang out together and go out every single chance they get. How Caleb hangs around Molly even if he just read while the other man patches up his clothes, how Nott braids flower crowns with Yasha that afterwards appear in their respective apartments or how Beau and Fjord spend awful amounts of time discussing books when they think that Jester is not listening.

She doesn’t really notice how Beau and her grow so close. Jester sees it as something natural, because they are friends, go to class together and hang out almost every day; and Jester has read that all those are things that girls usually do together to bond. They skip the talking about boys mild because Beau tells her from the very beginning that she’s not interested, and Jester spares her the whole talking about how cool and nice Fjord is because in a couple of months—well, she thinks more about kissing Beau than about Fjord kissing her; and she finds it a bit scary.

** IV.**

It all goes down in an afternoon. It starts innocent enough, another one of their pajama parties. Nott is absent in this one—having to grade some papers—and Yasha too, in another one of her busy nights working. Fjord’s also out so they have the flat for themselves, so they have decided to throw both their mattresses in front of the TV and watch almost the entirety of Jester’s VHS tape collection, which are _a lot _of hours of nonstop television.

They hear the ringing of the clock at Triumph Chime, echoing through the streets to indicate that it’s almost three o’clock in the morning, not even traffic can be heard underneath their building, empty streets that witness the passage of raunchy party goers from time to time or the casual trash-truck that picks up containers or simply goes by.

Jester’s head is on Beauregard’s lap, she’s been playing with the braids she had made a couple of hours ago, which are now loose and a bit messy due to their changes of posture and how much Jester moves while watching absolutely anything.

“How did you notice that you liked girls?” Jester whispers, a bit sleepy. The credits to _The Princess Bride _are rolling on the background and Beau stops for a few seconds to pause the tape and push the eject button before she answers.

“How did you notice that you liked boys?” she whispers back, her words less slurred than Jester’s, enough to make it evident that she’s also tired.

“I don’t know. I’ve always known I guess, but I also have always liked girls—maybe not as much as boys, but girls are also pretty—and nice” she enunciates, making Beau snort above her, a gust of hot breath making the little blue hairs on the nape of Jester’s neck stand on end.

“I—I think I’ve also always known.” Beau stutters but gets her bearings back soon enough, Jester doesn’t understand why she should be nervous anyways. “It took a little longer than you’d expect for me to kiss one but you know how these things go…”

“I’ve never kissed a girl” Jester answers, shifting posture so that she can look Beau straight in the eye “But I’ve never kissed a boy either, so maybe when I find out how it is with one I’ll find out how it is with the other?” she asks aloud, giggling a bit. She doesn’t understand why Beau smiles back so softly, or why the hand that was combing through her braid stops to slide down her neck onto her shoulder.

“Yeah…I guess, most of the girls that also like boys that I know say that’s pretty similar—kissing I mean! Not relationships, they all say that that shit with guys is pretty tough” she explains, in a completely logical way according to Jester’s own mind.

“Beau” Jester says in a sing-songy voice “Do you want to kiss Yasha?”

“Well I…I don’t know she’s—well yeah sure, I wouldn’t mind” she mutters, averting her gaze.

“And Nott?”

“Shit Jessie! Why would I want to kiss Nott!? She’s like Caleb’s mom! I don’t want to kiss Caleb’s mother figure! That would be super fucking creepy!” she mock gags making Jester laugh for a good whole minute.

Silence is what comes afterwards, only interrupted by the white sound the snow on the TV makes in the background. Jester shifts her posture again, stretching her arm out so that she can grab the remote and switch it off.

“You didn’t ask me if I would want to kiss you” Beau says, her expression unreadable, her hands having long left Jester’s arm.

“Well no, because if you really wanted to you wouldn’t tell me you know, that’s basic romance. You’d have to do it after some grand confession in a garden with a huge fountain and lots of flowers, you can’t simply tell your crush that you want to kiss them! Plus if you wanted to kiss me you wouldn’t tell me—yet, or that’s what I think…” she muses out loud, grateful that Beau’s hand comes back after a while to trace little circles on the back of his hand.

“Well, wanting to kiss someone is not the same as wanting to date them” Beau argues, defensive, the little circles stopping as she seems to gather her thoughts before she falls quiet.

“Oh but you are a little in love with me, aren’t you?” she giggles innocently, noticing how Beau shifts a bit before she notices her breath again, this time closer to her cheek, a little peck coming to rest there, soft lips straying for a second before Beau gets back to her original place.

“We all—we all are a bit in love with you Jessie” Beau says, and even if Jester has closed her eyes she can hear the smile on her face. “We all are…”  
She feels those soft lips one last time on her forehead before she starts drifting into sleep.

_ Now I tell you openly_

_You have my heart so don't hurt me_

_You're what I couldn't find_

_Totally amazing mind_

_So understanding and so kind_

_You're everything to me _

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always deeply appreciated! They keep me going! :D  
Come yell at me over Tumblr.  
I'm also trying to set up a proper Twitter profile to ramble in English, so if I do I'll link it over here.


End file.
